


[Podfic] Blooded Hands

by allysseriordan



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allysseriordan/pseuds/allysseriordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is that how it is? You could not have her man, so you will have her maid?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Blooded Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blooded Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042408) by [El Staplador (elstaplador)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador). 



[Download the podfic of Blooded Hands here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/blooded-hands).


End file.
